villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Margaux Needler
Margaux Needler is the main antagonist of the 2019 computer-animated film The Addams Family. She is the deluded and insane mother of Parker Needler, and the archenemy of the Addams Family. She was voiced by , who also played Gladys Sharp in Over the Hedge, Ms. Grunion in Mr. Peabody & Sherman, and who currently plays Bonnie Plunkett on the CBS sitcom Mom. Personality A deluded and insane reality home developer, Margaux prefers uniformity and dislikes anything different. History Margaux Needler is the mother of Parker Needler and a reality TV host, who is building a perfect planned community called "Assimilation". When she discovers the Addams family's household, she becomes determined to rid the town of it when the family refuses to change. When her daughter, Parker, meets Wednesday Addams, a member of the Addams Family, in the school and changes her appearance into a Gothic appearance, Margaux is shocked and almost immediately faints upon realizing that Parker did the change of appearance by herself. Unknown to most of the town, including her daughter, Margaux Needler has a secret lair beneath her crafting room, which was later discovered by Parker and Wednesday when they were looking for Parker's phone. However, Margaux catches the two girls and locks them up in the attic. Then, via social media, she makes an angry mob of civilians who attack the Addams Family's mansion. However, she is defeated by Wednesday, Parker and the rest of the Addams Family, and as Margaux tries to take control once more, her treachery is revealed to the people, and Wednesday states that everyone is weird in their own unique way. Margaux's agent Glenn forwards a message from the network stating that her show is cancelled. Uncle Fester comes up with a compromise. The town realizes the error of their ways and helps rebuild the mansion. After her defeat, Margaux becomes partners with Fester in selling homes to the other Addams Family relatives. One relative modifies their house with an interior typhoon. Trivia *Despite being guilty of numerous crimes such as using other peoples identities online, illegally putting cameras in houses without concern for privacy, child neglect, destruction of private property and attempted murder, Margaux is not arrested. *Marguax is unaware of the fact that she is insane (though the Addams are quick to pick up on the fact that she is deranged). *As the Addams lived in their home long before she ever built Assimilation, Margaux actually has no legal right to do anything about how they live (as its not part of her town). At most, she can only ever forbid them from entering the town. *It is unknown what happened to Marguax's husband, but it is possible that he is still alive, because she and Parker's father are implied to have been divorced, as her daughter, Parker, briefly states to Wednesday that she should have picked to live with her dad after learning that Margaux has a lair and a jail. *She is the third female main antagonist in an Addams Family movie, the other two being Abigail Craven and Debbie Jellinsky. **However, unlike them, she actually sees the error of her ways and accepts the Addamses for who they are. Navigation Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Parents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Control Freaks Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Femme Fatale Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers